Yours forever
by Kai's kitty
Summary: Upon his return to Konoha,Sasuke didn't give a damn when he was banned from being a ninja or not having the people's trust.Because he had Naruto.But when Naruto is forced to choose between his Hokage job & him,the traitor,things fall apart. SasuNaru


_**Hi there Minna!**_

_**Here I am with my newest Naruto fic. I was thinking about this for some time now and I just could not get it out of my head. So, today I decided it is time for a bit of action and as the result of that decision here is chapter one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**000000**_

_**Chapter one: In between**_

_Unlike most people Naruto could exactly remember when he fell in love. He was still a child, in the first year of Ninja academy back then. He used to sit alone on a swing and watch the other children play happily together, laughing and giggling. He wanted to play too, but he knew that he was not wanted among them .So, he just made himself content by watching them play hide and seek or other things. He was used to no one noticing him in the background on the swing and he didn't mind it. It saved him from being made fun of and picked on._

_One day, all of that changed. It was a cool afternoon with a soft breeze and he was swinging slowly and watching the other children like always when he heard a voice behind him. "Um…can I sit on the swing beside you?"_

_Naruto looked back and saw a boy around his age. He had dark eyes and black hair which made a full contrast to his pale skin. Naruto smiled brightly at him. "of course! Can we be friends?" and not waiting for the answer he grabbed the other boy's hand._

_The boy chewed his lip as if thinking. "The elders say that you are bad. They say that you had hurt them long ago."_

_Naruto let go of his hand and stared to the ground with tears welling up in his blue eyes and slowly falling. He had not hurt anyone! Why the others were so mean to him since he could remember? But the black-eyed boy hadn't finished his talk. "But I think that it is stupid. I mean how can YOU hurt THEM? I think that they are lying."He said and poked at Naruto's chubby cheek._

"_So, you'll be my friend?"Asked Naruto hopefully._

"_Of course. I'll prove it to you with a pinky." The boy smiled a little._

_And that was how Uzumaki Naruto fell in love for the first time with a boy named Uchiha Sasuke._

000000

Naruto moaned as he felt hot lips on his neck .He felt his lover's wonderful lips on his skin, ravishing the delicate area so expertly that it made his knees grew weak and helpless the other's arms. "Mmm…Sasuke… "He moaned, and ran his hands underneath soft material of Sasuke's T-shirt, rubbing sensual circles there, enough too make the Uchiha crazy. But then just the exact moment when Sasuke was about to push Naruto on the couch and ravish him like hell, the phone rang. Naruto wanted to go and answer it but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Let it be dobe, our little thingy is more important, ne?"

Naruto separated himself from Sasuke and said softly. "Shut it teme. I am the Hokage. You know that I can not ignore my phone calls because you want to screw me every second of twenty four hours daily. What if it is some thing important?"

His answer was only a growl as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Uh, Hi Tsunade-Baa! What? The council? But Baa-chan today is Sunday! Hey, don't call me brat! Grrr…ok, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously as he stood up and headed to the bedroom. "Where are you going Naruto?" He asked frustration in his voice.

"I am going upstairs to put on my Hokage robe since that idiots in the council decided that Sunday is a perfect day for making a who-knows- what -goddamn decision and since I am the Hokage I should be there."

"Hell with the council! Why is Tsunade a member of it when she can not even buy some free time for her FAVORITE BRAT to spend with his lover?" Shouted Sasuke.

"You are being a child Sasuke. I will be back soon and I'll make it up to you with a brilliant sex." Said Naruto and after blowing a kiss to Sasuke, he teleported himself to his office.

Sasuke sighed heavily and sat on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. He was sick and tired of this. Naruto's job had created a gap between them. Nothing was the same as when he had returned to village four years ago and they had become a couple a while later. Their distance was growing wider and wider. Naruto was the Hokage now but he was not even a genin. He was banned from doing shinobi job for the rest of his life. He even didn't have the permission to train his ninja skills any more.

It didn't bother him at all at first when they told him he is not a ninja any more. Why should it? His ability as a ninja and his blind desire for revenge had taken every thing that he held dear from him. He really didn't know how he survived after learning that Itachi; his brother who he had tried his best to loathe, was not a cold-hearted villain but a hero. Itachi Uchiha had done all those things which Sasuke considered as unforgivable sins in order to prevent disaster and war.

Sasuke was drowned in the darkness of his mind after that. His mask was perfect. He was still the apathetic Sasuke in the eyes of the others in the day light, but at nights when he was haunted by the cruel nightmares and shadows of his past, there was no mask. He would huddle underneath the sheets and cry, longing for some one to comfort him and guide him to the light. He would stand up on his shaking feet and walk to the bathroom and throw up every thing he had eaten that day. Not that it was much. He was an anorexic.

Shadows were consuming him more every second, but no one seemed to notice until a night when he was throwing up again, he felt soothing hands rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. He looked back, startled and found himself looking in the endless pools of blue. Naruto smiled softly and handed him a glass of water. "Here teme, your teeth will rot from your stomach's acid if you don't wash your mouth." Sasuke didn't bother himself to ask Naruto how he got there because the presence of the blond was more than just comforting.

And from then on, they were lovers. They moved in together and Sasuke started to feel alive once more. His sleeping and eating habits became in order again and soon he was not an anorexic any more. In Naruto's arms there were no nightmares or haunting ghosts. In his embrace was only warmth and love which pulled Sasuke back to the surface slowly each day.

But as Naruto became the Hokage, things changed. The blond was almost busy all of the day; He would leave for work early in the morning when Sasuke was still asleep and would come back late when Sasuke was also asleep. All they have left was the weekends which usually get ruined for him due to some old morons known as the council.

He sighed and walked to his desk; sitting behind it. He was now a school teacher and some how He liked it. Being in contact with kids and teaching them gave him a strange sense of satisfaction that he didn't know it ever existed in his being. He really cared for that little devils. He took a red pen and started to correct his pupils' latest exam, but his mind was else where. His mind was with Naruto and their relationship. Just when he was about to snap at himself for being such a selfish bastard for wanting Naruto all to himself, he heard a raven gave a very disturbing loud cry outside. He shuddered, suddenly feeling ice cold. He was sure that this was an omen.

000000

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU EVEN AWARE THAT WHAT YOU ARE ASKING OF ME?" Naruto shouted as he pounded his fist on the desk with a scaring power.

"Of course we are aware Hokage-Sama. This is the decision of the council and it is the best for the village." Said the eldest member of the council.

"I really can not see how my love life is related to the matters of the village. It is ridiculous." Growled Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama, please consider that you are not only in charge of yourself but the whole village. The one you court should be at least a shinobi which HE is not. He is a MALE and not to mention a traitor to Konoha. As the protector of the village you are not allowed to date a traitor."Said the council member to Naruto.

"He is not a traitor! He came back after he fulfilled what he had left for. He never killed any of our shinobi!"Screamed the blond.

"Hokage-Sama, this is our last offer. You have to choose between Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha which is now very fragile and in need of protect after Akatsuki's attack. Of course, if you choose Konoha which would be a wise and honorable choice, you have do court a decent young ninja which should be a woman." He said and headed to the door with the other members of the council, exiting Naruto's office.

As Naruto leaned numbly against his chair and tried to resort his thoughts, Tsunade who was silent till now, spoke softly. "What are going to do, Naruto?"

The blond threw nasty glare at her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? If you think that I will back away and listen to that fossils you are mistaken baa-chan."

"You know Naruto, They are right. It is not good for Konoha that you are dating the Uchiha brat. Naruto, you always wanted to protect Konoha. For this goal, sacrifices are needed. But still, no one will force you to any thing. You can always give away your position as the Hokage." She said softly.

Naruto said nothing and just hid his face between his hands. He heard the sound of Tsunade's heels and knew that she is leaving the room. He was about to say some thing when Tsunade interrupted. "Whatever you are going to do, make sure to follow your heart. Because one can protect the things he holds dear the best."

Naruto nodded as she watched her leave and suddenly heartache and sorrow consumed him whole.

0000000

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at the clock. It was half passed midnight and the dobe was still on his Hokage play quest. He reached out to turn off the lamp beside the bed and doze off when a sudden poof made him jump. He was about to snap at Naruto for being such a klutz when he saw the state that Naruto was in. The blonds' hair was disheveled and he was shivering. He seemed tired and sad, As if all his energy was taken out of him. Naruto opened his mouth to explain but Sasuke put a finger on his lips. "Hush Naru-chan. Come on, have some sleep." Said the Uchiha heir softly and pulled him in to a soft embrace on the bed, letting the blue-eyed young man snuggle to him like a child. Naruto closed his eyes and hid his face in Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke…I love you…"He said desperately, clinging him as if his life depended on him.

Sasuke ran his hands between the silken gold strands. "I love you too baby. Now sleep. You need it." He said and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's tan cheek, realizing that it tasted salty as if the blond had been crying. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his sleeping lover in his arms. Some thing was very wrong.

000000

_**Well, this is for the first chapter. I will update soon if you encourage me with your reviews! **_


End file.
